I Lost You
by someheartsxx
Summary: Sequel to 'Afraid'. After Brennan leaves, a double homicide brings Booth and Brennan working together to solve the case. While doing so, they struggle with their relationship. Warning:Major angst in future chapters! R&R!


**Phew!! Sorry it took me so long to post this!! I'm so glad that after 'Afraid' I decided to go in a whole new direction for the sequel! I hope all me readers/reviewers will still be by my side after all of this! I am so totally proud to say that 'Afraid' and its sequel has convinced me to start a trilogy! So I hope you you'll stay here for that!!**

**I hope you guys enjoy the sequel and I hope you guys review! ... Oh and any spelling/grammar mistakes I take the blame for!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own little creations in the story…**

**Chapter 1: Following Arrival**

Temperance Brennan scanned her eyes over the view of the small town below her. She sighed as she thought about whom she was supposed to meet at the airport. The runway was in clear sight, and the intercom came to life with a voice saying for passengers to buckle their seat belts and welcomed them to Maple View.

Brennan picked up her suitcase and looked around for her ride. There were a lot of people here. From little girls and their moms, to old people being assisted by their sons or daughters. None of them looked like the guy she was looking for.

"Brennan!"

Brennan turned to her right, to find a guy she hardly recognized from back when she last saw him. He was about her height; his black hair was cropped to the side, and was wearing a brown leather jacket over a dark green shirt, with jeans. Brennan still recognized him for the light greens eyes that stood out.

"Mark, hi." Brennan smiled as they shook hands like as if they were meeting for the first time.

"Hey there Brennan, thanks for coming. Look I think you know the reason why I asked you to come here, don't you?"

"Yeah, you said you found some bodies that need to be identified. Are they still in the same place?" Brennan and Mark began walking through the crowds in the airport and Mark answered her question as he got the door for Brennan since she was carrying al of her luggage.

"Actually, local police took pictures of the crime scene, some dirt samples, and moved the two bodies to a lab near by."

"Has anyone touched the bodies?"

"They shouldn't of, I asked the scientists there to not tamper with the evidence."

"Good, how far is the lab from here?" Brennan asked as she put her luggage in the back of Mark's silver Jaguar.

He shook his head and chuckled, "Same old Brennan, always just wants to get started on working."

Brennan rolled her eyes and got in the front seat. Mark got in the driver's seat and said, "It should be at least 45 minutes before we get there, depends on traffic."

"How much traffic could there be, it's a small town."

Mark rolled his eyes and sighed, the rest of the ride in silence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Back in D.C.…_

Seeley Booth sighed as he finally finished the paperwork that he got this morning. It was only 1:43 in the afternoon and Booth was already tired. He tried so hard to focus after everything that had happened. It was an emotional roller coaster and now she left and went to an unknown place. There was nothing he could do. He thought she probably that it was for the best. _How could leaving be for the best? It doesn't do a fucking thing! _

Self control. That was something he couldn't grasp. He had it for most of his life, especially in his sniper years. But now, it was different. New uncharted territory and he's destination unknown…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Male, age about 30 to 36, cause of death probably stabbed multiple times and a gunshot wound to the head." Brennan said as she observed the first body that laid on the left examination table. She moved to the right examination table while Mark gave her her space.

"Male. Age about 40 to 47. Cause of death-" Brennan lifted the skull and used a mini flash light to look inside the skull. "Internal bleeding caused by a blunt object."

"Double homicide?" Mark asked as he stepped closer to Brennan.

"By the looks of it."

"Great."

Brennan looked up from the left skeleton to see a worried look on his face. "What?"

He sighed and shook his head. "It's nothing really. I just need to make a phone call."

"Okay sure." Brennan quickly returned her attention to the bodies.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Booth." Cullen said entering his office with a file tucked under his arms.

Booth looked up from the paperwork on his desk, "Sir."

"I've got a case for you, you're going to have to be getting ready to leave by tomorrow morning."

"Sir, I hope you do know my partner isn't here?"

"Booth, I don't think you need to worry about her, she's already there."

With that Cullen left, Booth threw the pen that was in his hand on his desk and sighed with a small grin tickling the corners of his lips.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay that's just a small intro. Sorry it took me a hell of a lot longer to start this then expected!! But hopefully, this'll be worth the wait!!**

**Now see the button, all of you have to do is click it and tell me something you think or want to see happen in the story.**

**Least you can do right?**


End file.
